InuYasha and Sailor Moon
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Kagome is back in her own time when she meets this girl named Serena, now Serena and her friends get a taste of what it's like to be in the feudal era and…well just read it, lol, Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossover. Rating may change.
1. The Meeting

Title: Inuyasha and Sailor Moon

Description: Kagome is back in her own time when she meets this girl named Serena, now her friends and Serena's friends meet and…well just read it, lol, Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossover.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoka Takeuchi.

A/N: just as a warning my first attempt at an SM story and I haven't watched Sailor Moon on TV in many years and I never seen the episodes past a few where they met Sailor Venus, so my story probably won't contain anything past then for SM, sorry, you're lucky I can do this at all, lol, like I said I stopped watching it when they took it off. Oh and btw, I was born speaking English so the names will be in English; sorry if anyone has a problem with that. Sorry also that the title sucks, couldn't think of one.

Characters:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagome's friends from school, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Maybe Koga (haven't decided yet)

Serena, Luna, Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Artemis

And for now that's it

--

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Kagome met up with her friends at their usual eating place.

"So what took you so long Kagome," Eri asked as Kagome sat down with them, "were you at home studying all this time?"

Kagome got a nervous look, "Um yeah, you know me, I have to catch up all the time," she sighed, the truth was she had been in the feudal era arguing with Inuyasha about going back home, he could be such a pain sometimes.

"So what's up with you and Mr. Attitude," Yuka asked excitedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes; she wished her friends wouldn't ask about a guy she couldn't really explain every time they were together, even if they were just trying to look out for her.

When she was about to answer their question she noticed a girl at the counter fumbling around with her pockets, it looked like she was looking for money. Kagome watched as the girl seemed to whisper something to a cat that stood next to her. Kagome's face got a weird expression, "O…k," she said to herself.

Being the nice person that she was, Kagome excused herself and went over to the frustrated girl who was mumbling about leaving her money somewhere and the cashier repeated the amount owed.

Kagome reached into her own pocket and pulled out some yen. Stepping beside the girl she laid the exact amount onto the counter. The girl froze and gazed at Kagome as if she was the first person that had ever done something nice to her.

When the girl regained herself she explained, "I can be such a scatterbrain sometimes, thanks."

Kagome frowned again as she noticed the girl glancing down at the cat with an angry expression.

'Clearly the poor girl has something wrong with her and she thinks she can talk to cats,' Kagome thought.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Yeah, it happens to me too," she tried to be friendly despite the odd girl.

"Oh, btw my name's Serena," the odd girl told Kagome.

Kagome smiled politely, "My name's Kagome," she replied.

"Well I better get going," Serena said, grabbing the bag of food the cashier had just laid onto the counter and hurrying out, "Thanks again," she called behind her as she left, the cat following closely behind.

Kagome noted that the odd girl wore a school sailor suit similar to hers except blue and white instead of green and white, she figured she was from a different school.

'Well that was weird,' Kagome thought as she rejoined her friends.

"So what was that all about," Ayumi asked as she sat down.

"Who cares, so what is it with you and Mr. Attitude," Yuka asked again, more persistent.

Kagome sighed, 'Well at least that weird girl probably didn't have to worry about not having a normal life.'

A/N: and there it is, first chapter, so just wanted to ask my readers a small favor, like I said I don't know all there is about SM especially since it's been years since watching it on TV, so if I get anything messed pertaining to SM like character personalities or anything else, please correct me (in a nice way please) thanks;) oh and just please review in general, so I know if it's worth continuing and one more thing, I want to know if you guys have an idea on how to get the SM people to the feudal era, you'll see why;)


	2. Serena's Ticket to the Past

Chapter 2: Serena's Ticket to the Past

"Sorry we are late guys, Serena forgot her money again," Luna announced to the group of scouts. "DO YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE GEEZ," Serena yelled at Luna.

"Calm down Serena," Amy said, "We're used to you being a little absentminded." Serena rolled her eyes and sat down on the public benches in the park and pulled things out of the food bag, "So what are you guys doing," she asked.

"Studying," Amy answered, "which I suggest you do as well Serena." Serena glanced at all her friends and noticed that they all had their noses in books. She unwrapped her burger and began to gulp it down, practically ignoring Amy's request.

"You didn't forget we have a huge test tomorrow did you," Mina asked as she took her burger from its wrapper.

"Of course not, I just have been busy," Serena answered continuing to gorge the burger. On that subject Ray decided to ask, "How did you pay for all this food if you forgot your money?"

Serena swallowed the bit of food in her mouth, "This girl came up and paid it for me, she was really nice, I plan to pay her back when I get the money."

The group sat there chatting away, well Serena was while the others tried their best to study.

"Well I got to go, those friends of Kagome's told me where she lived later after she left so I'm going to go and pay her back," Serena announced getting up.

"You're just going to barge in without an invitation," Lita asked.

"Oh it's cool, apparently her grandfather owns a shrine, store and everything, so people probably barge in anyways," she explained with a huge grin.

Ray crossed her arms, "Even then there's a time," but Serena was already waving her goodbyes and leaving, "HEY," Ray shouted annoyed.

"Well you know how Serena is," Luna said before jumping off the bench, "Wait up Serena," she called.

The others watched them go, sighed or shook their heads and got back to their studying.

Serena finally made it all they way to Kagome's house, which was a while from the park she was at.

"There sure are a lot of steps here, I would hate to have to climb these everyday," Serena commented panting as she slowly made her way up them. Luna took them two at a time in front of her.

"Come on Serena, we need to get this over with so you can get to your studying, you can't afford to fail that test tomorrow," Luna said in a fierce tone.

"I'm…going as fast…as…I can," Serena said as they made it to the last steps.

Making it to the top, Serena looked around at the place; there was a house, temple and shrine there.

"Cool," she said as she made her way towards the house.

Luna rolled her bright red eyes, "Serena, you've seen a temple and shrine before."

Serena knew she was referring to her friend Ray's grandfather's place in which he too had a shrine.

"I know, but this place is just so cool," she passed the white fence and made her way to the front door of the house, knocking on it a couple of times.

Kagome's mom answered the door, "Hello, can I help you," she asked nicely.

"I was wondering if Kagome is home, I kind of owe her some money," Serena answered.

"You must be the girl from the restaurant, come in," Kagome's mother offered as she went over to the stairs, "Kagome dear, you have a visitor."

Upstairs Kagome was in her room with her math book open reading and copying things down onto paper, 'It would be so much easier to study for my math test if I didn't keep having interruptions,' Kagome thought as she gathered up all the interruptions she had had so far in her mind; her friends calling her on the phone, Souta and even gramps. She had to hurry so she could get back to the feudal era.

She sighed, put her pen down and headed out of her room and downstairs.

She looked surprised as she noticed who it was at the bottom of the steps, Serena? Since Kagome had come down, her mom excused herself to start on dinner.

"Hi," Serena greeted, "I just came by to pay you back for earlier."

'I wonder how she knew where I lived,' Kagome thought, "Oh that's ok, you don't have to."

"It's no trouble, I got a raise on my allowance since I passed my last exam so I want you to have what I owe you, it's totally fine," Serena smiled as she held out the yen she promised then she laughed, "It's embarrassing really I had to go back home and get it since I forgot, but oh well, here."

Kagome hesitated, but took the money from her, 'She sure is talkative,' she thought to herself.

She then noticed the same cat next to her that was with her at the restaurant, what was up with that cat? It had a weird crescent on its forehead.

"Well I better get going, I have studying to do," Serena told her and was about to turn and leave.

'Well maybe she's not so different,' Kagome thought then remembered, "Oh, here," she caused Serena to turn back around with a surprised look.

Kagome pulled out of her pocket a keychain with a fake sacred jewel attached to the end, "I told my grandpa what happened and he told me to give this to you the next time I see you, it's supposed to grant fortune and luck."

Serena took the keychain appreciatively which gave off a pink aura as Kagome handed it to her, "Uh thanks, well bye," and with that Serena and Luna left the house.

Kagome had to get back to her studies; she had to get going through the well soon.

LATER

"Yeah, and she gave me this weird keychain, but it is a cool keychain" Serena explained to her friends as they sat in a study circle in her room.

She pulled out the keychain to show them.

"Hey, I know what that is," Ray exclaimed grabbing it from her.

"HEY! That's mine," Serena cried.

"What is it Ray," Luna asked.

"It's a replica of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls, it was created way back in the feudal era by a priestess," Ray explained.

"You mean THE jewel of four souls that grants you your true desire," Amy asked.

Ray nodded, "Yeah, but like I said it's not the real thing, the real thing doesn't exist anymore, legend says that it was burned away with the priestess's body who protected it back then."

Ray handed it to Amy for her to look at it and she passed it to Mina who in turn passed it to Lita.

Finally Serena took it back, she was about to say something when the jewel began to glow pink. Everyone gasped as the light grew bigger.

"What's going on," Serena whined with fear.

"It must be the jewel," Artemis spoke.

"Let go of it, let go of it," Ray ordered to Serena trying to force her to drop it, but even when Serena let the keychain drop from her grasp, it was too late.

And the fake jewel swallowed them all in the light.

There was a knock on the door, "Serena," a man's voice came from behind the door, it was Darien, he had come by to talk with Serena.

When no one answered he opened the door to find no one was there. He looked around then at the floor where the keychain lay.

He went over and picked it up, the strange light erupted from the jewel once more and swallowed up the very confused Darien within and he dropped the keychain next to the same spot it was when Serena dropped it.

A/N: yay, second chapter after a long time thinking of how to put the time thing and sorry, but I won't go into detail how the jewel did that, I don't even really know, but I had to get them there somehow and I was tired of coming up with an idea, so yeah, and I know the part about Darien getting there sucked, but I have plans for him there, if you liked it please review, I appreciate reviews tremendously oh and again if I mess up with the characters just let me know.

Ok, I reposted this chapter, just so there's no confusion so I could give a preview of what's to come-

Why would Kagome be jealous of Serena?

What does Kikyo have to do with Darien?

What is Mina's secret she is hiding from the rest of the scouts that may lead her in the hands of Naraku?

Is there a love triangle involving Miroku and Sango?

Find out later on 'Inuyasha and Sailor Moon' ;)

btw, I have a question for the reviewers, should I write something about Koga and Lita?

and I have plans for all of you fans who has a fav sailor scout, the inu/kag fans, kik fans, kik haters, mir/san fans, sess fans, perhaps koga fans and a little for the shippo and kirara fans:)


	3. Strange Era

Chapter Three: Strange Era

All the sailor scouts screamed as they were hurled into a vortex, along with the cats. They all tumbled out and landed hard on grass in a jumbled mess.

"Serena, get off," came Luna's voice from under her.

"Mina," came Artemis' agitated voice from under Mina.

As the other scouts picked themselves up, Amy, who was already standing, stared at their surroundings. They were in a clearing, surrounded by only trees.

"What is it Amy," Serena asked, but stopped as she stared, mouth gaped, beside Amy.

"Where are we?" Mina asked as the others stood up.

"It doesn't look like Tokyo, that's for sure," Artemis replied.

"There's nothing here," Serena said a little panicked.

"Well don't panic Serena, let's just look around and see if we find anything," Amy said as she boldly lead the scouts out of the clearing to see if they could find anything familiar.

The group wondered ahead, making sure they stayed close to each other. Then from the trees something rumbled causing them all to stop. Before they could even ask what it was, a medium sized demon burst from the trees, it resembled a hog with giant tusks.

The scouts stared at the unusual beast before Serena took charge. "I got this guys," she said before suiting up.

"MOON PRISM POWER," Serena, well Sailor Moon yelled as she used her technique on the demon they were now faced with.

The demon let out an agonized growl before disappearing.

"The monsters here are defiantly different," Serena stated as she transformed back into her original self.

They went deeper and deeper into the woods until they come to another clearing.

Serena scanned the area and saw a well just up ahead, "Look guys a well," she said and rushed off towards it.

The others, confused, ran after her.

Suddenly some one came up from the well, shocking them all and causing them to jump back.

Soon Serena knew who it was, "Kagome," she asked confused.

Kagome glanced at the people in front of her with much surprise, "Serena, but how?" she asked as she climbed out.

"So you know where we are," Serena said happily.

"This is the feudal era, five hundred years from our time," Kagome answered then asked again, "How did you get here?"

"It must have been that keychain you gave Serena," Raye started to explain; "It totally makes sense."

"It does," asked Serena with a frown.

"Well not how it happened," Raye corrected.

"Oh, Kagome, these are my friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and our two cats, Luna and Artemis," she introduced pointing to each one individually.

"So Kagome, how did you get here," Amy asked intrigued.

"Well…" Kagome started and explained the story of the jewel and how it brought her there.

"There must have been a connection with the one you gave Serena," Luna spoke after she was finished.

"It really does talk," Kagome said amazed.

"Luna," Serena hissed.

"It's alright Serena, it seems she also has seen her share of unusual things, besides she seems safe," Artemis said.

Kagome was even more speechless as she glanced from cat to cat.

"So basically what happened was the aptitude of some of the conductivity from the real jewel fused itself within the fake one and magnetizing it's brilliance with our powers plus the spiritual aspects of Kagome's resulted in a high level of particle fusing thus producing to such extent that it caused a vortex to the dimension in which the real jewel was created, bringing us here," Amy explained.

Everyone else stared at her, not knowing what the heck she had just said. They were all blinking, trying to comprehend.

Amy smiled, "In other words, it was our powers and Kagome's from the real jewel that brought us here."

"That's weird, Inuyasha and the others should already be here by now," Kagome said, looking around.

Luna asked, "So these friends of yours are they from this time?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha is a half dog demon, Shippo is a fox demon child, Kirara is a cat demon and the other two, Miroku and Sango are human," Kagome explained.

The others were taken back, "You're friends with demons," Mina asked confused.

"Yeah, they're not bad demons though," Kagome assured them.

"It's about time you…" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice from behind her, "Who are these people?"

Kagome turned to see her friends heading towards her and she smiled at them.

Kagome sighed and then explained the whole thing with the new comers.

Miroku smiled hugely as he scanned all the girls and after picking one out from the group he raced over to her, who was Raye, and grabbed her hands in his, "What a beautiful young lady, tell me, would you consider baring my children," he asked.

The rest of the sailor moon group twitched and gazed at Miroku shocked, how could he just come out and ask her that when they just first met?

Kagome laughed nervously and glanced at Sango who was enraged, maybe having them there wasn't such a good idea.

"Miroku, do us all a favor and control yourself," Sango greeted her teeth as she hit him with her boomerang. The sailor scouts flinched as they watched Miroku fall to the ground.

Serena looked over at Inuyasha with a goofy smile; she went over to him and fondled his ears, "They're so cute."

Kagome laughed a little because that was the same thing she had done when she first met him.

Shippo went over to Artemis, "What strange looking cats," he said.

"Excuse me," Artemis said.

"It talked," Sango wide-eyed stared at the cat.

"Yes we both can talk," Luna explained as Kirara stared at her confused.

After swatting Serena's attempts at fondling with his ears Inuyasha spoke, "Well we better get going, we have things to do," he started walking off, but Kagome grabbed his arm and whispered, "What about them, they can't stay here; they need to get back home."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at them and huffed, "Whatever, but we could at least figure this out somewhere else."

So fallowing Inuyasha and the others, the sailor scouts and cats eyed their surroundings in amazement, who would have thought they would end up somewhere in the past.

A/N: kind of a sucky chapter, sorry, oh and btw I know Darien went through the vortex, but he didn't end up where the others did, don't worry you'll see and don't worry I plan to focus on all the Inuyasha group and SM characters, well please review.


	4. Darien's Admirer

A/N: before I start the chapter I would just like to say that I'm trying my best with getting the SM characters in character, hence why Amy was so brainy about what happened, anyway, just let me know if I'm off with the characters, thanks;) and now on with chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Darien's Admirer

Darien's eyes slowly opened to find himself in a weird place; it was a house, although small and primitive. Darien's gaze focused on the door to which someone was entering. It was a woman he had never seen before and she was dressed like a priestess.

"Oh good, you are awake," Kikyo's kind voice said as she went over with a tray in her hands.

"Where am I," Darien asked confused by the whole thing.

Judging by his clothes, Kikyo figured he was from the future like Kagome and ignoring his question she said, "Tell me, do you know Kagome?"

"I don't think so," Darien answered frowning at the odd question.

"I only asked because you are dressed strange, I figured you are also from the future, you see this is the time where many wars are brought throughout the lands of Japan, I found you unconscious from a demon attack and brought you here for safety," Kikyo explained placing the tray in front of him.

Darien's eyes were as wide as he could possibly get, 'Does she mean the warring era,' he thought as he looked around, it must be true, everything around looked like things that would be natural five hundred years in the past, 'Wait! Did she say a demon?'

"I don't think I understand," said Darien as Kikyo placed the tray in front of him which held food and a cup of sake.

"What were you last doing before you noticed you were here?" Kikyo asked waiting on him to eat.

Darien looked down at the traditionally looking meal, he wasn't really hungry, but just to be nice he took the chopsticks in his hand and took a bite of the rice. He stared at Kikyo before answering. He noticed that she had a kind face; a serene expression about her and her voice was soft and kind. He had never met anyone like her, then noticing he was staring cleared his throat, looked down at his food and answered, "Well I remember holding this weird jewel thing that Serena had on her floor," Darien explained as if she knew who he was talking about. Darien frowned as he thought about this, 'what was with that keychain anyway, I remember it created a void.'

"A jewel," Kikyo said pondering his words and then looked into his dark eyes. He certainly was handsome. Kikyo quickly looked away, what was she doing? She just met the guy.

"Tell me, who is this Serena and what does she have to do with the jewel?" Kikyo asked.

Darien shook his head, "She's a friend of mine, but I don't know why she had that jewel," he then looked at Kikyo, "You're staring," he told her.

Kikyo quickly looked away again, 'That was impossible, the jewel is here in this time broken into who knows how many pieces.'

Outside crashes sounded causing Darien and Kikyo to stand in alarm, "What is that?" Darien asked frowning.

Kikyo grabbed her bow and quiver, "Probably a demon," she answered before running out of the hut.

Darien paused, 'What should I do?' he finally got the will to follow Kikyo outside.

"Lady Kikyo," a villager ran up to the priestess, "Please help us."

'So I was right, she is a priestess,' Darien thought, but then got a look at the huge mantis demon destroying the village. He jumped a little, he had seen some pretty weird things in his time, but this was ridiculous.

He watched Kikyo as she aimed her bow at the mantis and an odd feeling of courage came over him. He looked around and noticed a big rock by the hut. He went over and picked it up then ran towards the beast.

"NO," cried Kikyo lowering her bow and frowning, 'What is he thinking?'

With all his might Darien through the rock at the demon and it hit square on across its giant head.

The only thing Darien had accomplished was pissing it off worse and Kikyo could see this. Just as the demon lifted its massive front leg to attack Darien with, Kikyo rushed forward between him and the demon with her bow aimed.

The arrow glowed and hit the mantis just in time before it could carry out the attack.

Darien was awestruck as he stared at Kikyo, 'That was amazing.'

Kikyo turned to him with a scowl, "If you know what's good for you, don't do that again," she simply told him before heading back to her hut.

Since she was the only person he knew there and might be able to get an answer as to how he could get back home, he followed her back to her place unaware that Serena and her friends were closer than he thought.

A/N: ok, I wasn't impressed with this chapter, idk, hope you guys liked it though, please review and just remember, it is the beginning.


	5. Mysterious Night Walker

Chapter 5: Mysterious Night Walker

Serena lagged behind the others dragging her feet wondering how much longer this journey could take, why couldn't they have buses back then…well now. It was the middle of the evening and it showed how long they had been traveling.

"How much further," Serena moaned in her most whiney tone.

Raye sighed agitatedly, "Would you quit complaining Serena, you're giving me a headache."

Serena huffed, "Excuse me, but am I the only one who is tired?"

"You're not the only one," Artemis spoke as he also lagged a little behind.

"Come on Artemis, you used to walk much more than this, you're not getting old are you," Luna asked teasingly.

Artemis glared at Luna and hissed.

Miroku slinked over to Raye, "If you are tired, I can carry you the rest of the way," he offered lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Raye scooted a little away from him, "No that's ok, I'll be fine."

"Miroku," Sango said with a threatening luck, "could you just once not be such a pervert?"

"How come we can't ride that cat," Lita asked also getting tired, "you said it can grow in size, right?"

Sango looked down at Kirara who was asleep in her arms, "Yeah, but she had a rough battle with the last demon she fought, so I'm giving her a break," she explained.

Serena got a nervous and alert look, "By the way, do demons happen to attack you guys a lot," she asked shaking a little with fear.

"Come on Serena," said Luna, "if you can fight off the negaforce, don't you think you have it in you to battle demons here?"

"I know, but they could be scary," Serena whined.

"So you protect the city people from monsters on a regular basis, but you're scared of demons, what kind of pathetic heroine are you," asked Inuyasha as he folded his arms.

"Why you," Serena muttered as she balled her fists, Lita and Mina, who were right in front of Serena, held her off.

"Inuyasha, SIT," Kagome commanded as she continued her pace, she wasn't in the mood for him to be rude to her new friends.

The new comers froze in shock; Kagome had made him sit just by saying it.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Mina asked.

Kagome turned, forgetting that they didn't know she was able to do it, she chuckled a little, "Well, I just say it and he tumbles to the ground, pretty handy when he is a pain, right?"

Inuyasha grumbled as he picked himself up.

"Yeah, since he has such a big mouth he would drive her crazy if she couldn't control him," Shippo teased.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail, ready to do some damage, but was sent back to the earth with Kagome's famous sit command once more.

Kagome leading the way they finally had made to the spot she decided to make camp, she was so tired of walking and knew it couldn't be easy on the others who were used to riding buses or walking short distances through the city.

The sailor scouts weren't real thrilled with the idea of sleeping outside, but they had really no room to complain with their current situation, of course that didn't stop Serena who tended to have a big mouth in these scenarios.

Finally everyone went to sleep, well except Mina. She heard voices coming from the nearby woods and was surprised nobody woke up from the noise. One voice sounded small and squeaky and the other a little girl's voice. Curiosity had got the best of Mina though and she left the group to follow the voices, hiding out of sight.

She looked ahead from behind a tree and saw the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He had long silvery hair and a gorgeous face. She looked down from him to see a child and weird creature following him. 'Well he must not be so bad if he has a child with him,' she thought finding her self following slyly behind him behind trees and bushes.

She felt herself wondering not only who he was, but more as to why she was following him, it was like she was drawn to him.

Finally Sesshoumaru stopped and his followers as well, but when the girl started to ask he raised his hand in silent hushing her immediately.

Mina froze and covered her mouth, afraid she would give herself away, but it seemed like it was too late for that, "Tell me do you have a purpose why you are following me?" asked the man.

Mina gulped, she was busted. She finally gathered her courage and stepped into his viewing, standing their meekly.

"Who are you and why do you stalk my master," the weird toad looking creature demanded.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her and Mina melted in his gaze, she gulped again, his face was expressionless.

"I'm sorry, I just, um," she stopped not knowing what to say, but finally smiling guiltily.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, her smile reminded him of Rin's, "Well you can stop now," he simply said, "what good would it be to follow someone who isn't even from your world, what purpose would I be to you," he turned and continued on.

Mina's mouth was gaped, 'He was sort of right, what could happen?'

Jaken snorted and muttered, "Odd girl," before following Sesshoumaru again.

Rin smiled up at Mina nicely, "Well bye," she said as she waved then skipped her way beside Sesshoumaru as they disappeared into the night.

Mina went back to the others who were still asleep; Serena was talking in her sleep again.

Mina took her sleeping spot again, thinking about that guy and what he had said to her, but no matter how much she tried getting him out of her head, she couldn't.

A/N: ok, so there's another chapter, yay, think I might take a little break from the story now, lol, but don't worry, just a little break, hopefully, unless I get good ideas for the next chapter, so yeah, Mina has a little thing for Sess, can you guys see the pairings coming into place, well if anyone has any thoughts or ideas I would love to hear them and anyway please review ;)

one question for my readers who knows SM pretty well, is the SM characters ok so far like their personalites?


	6. Lita's Wolf

Chapter 6: Lita's Wolf

Mina stirred in her sleep; someone was trying to wake her.

"Mina, hey Mina, come on sleepy head," the voice said as the person nudged her over and over.

Mina groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Raye kneeled in front of her with a smile, "Come on and get up already, it's not like you to sleep late."

Mina was tired from all the thinking she did after meeting Sesshoumaru. He was so gorgeous and she found herself liking him more and more before falling asleep. As Mina lay there, hoping Raye would leave her alone and let her sleep she heard…

"This will wake her up," it was Serena, but she didn't bother opening her eyes.

That is until something was almost shoved up her nose, "Wake up or you'll miss breakfast," Serena said in a sing song tone as she shoved food in front of Mina's nose with her chop sticks.

Mina gave up; figuring her other friends would soon join in. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up and stretched miserably.

"Good morning Mina, I hope you like the breakfast, it's my specialty," Kagome said handing her a plate with an omelet, fish and other delectable morsels.

Serena frowned at Mina, "Hmm, so what's with you all sleeping late and not your usual perky self?"

"Yes, it is unsettling when you are like this," Luna teased.

Mina froze; she didn't want to tell them just yet about the handsome guy she met when she was confused herself, "Um, I don't know, I was just up thinking last night," it wasn't a lie just not the whole truth.

"Well I say we hurry up and send all of you back home so we can get back to defeating Naraku," said Inuyasha as he stood and crossed his arms.

Kagome glared up at him finding him a little rude, "Sit," she said simply.

-CRASH-

Miroku made his way to Raye, "Are you sure you don't want to bare my child before you leave," but Sango didn't give her a chance to respond as she grabbed his ear and yanked him towards her, "Listen monk," she started with greeted teeth, "Leave the poor girl alone, you hear me, can't you control yourself and be serious?"

The others looked on and Serena whispered to Kagome, "Is she jealous because she is totally in love with him?" but Sango heard her, "YEAH RIGHT," she said enraged, practically having steam shoot from her ears.

Serena gulped and Kagome laughed nervously, "You get used to that," she said.

"Idiot," Shippo said to himself, referring to Miroku.

Sango crossed her arms trying to calm down, the nerve of him coming on to Raye over and over in front of her.

Miroku sighed, 'Sango is in so much denial,' he then got serious, "Well from what I've heard we should be able to get you all back the same way you came here."

"Uh, Miroku," Shippo spoke up, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"With Kagome's sacred jewels, if the fake one brought them here, it should take them back," Miroku explained.

Kagome took the shards she carried out in her hand and opened up her fist to reveal the sparkling pink stones.

"Wow," said Serena, but out of all of the awed looks, Raye's was with the most reaction. Her grandfather had shared the story of the vary jewel and it was extraordinary to get to see the real deal.

Amy frowned and asked, "What happened to the rest of it?"

Kagome gave a guilty look, "I kind of split it into no telling how many pieces with an arrow accidentally."

It was an embarrassing story Kagome hated to tell, accident or not. Hoping to skip the details, she handed the jewels over to the scouts who all took turns holding. They closed their eyes as if it would help the process, but then…nothing was happening.

Miroku gasped, "I don't get it, that should have worked," he got a deep thoughtful look about him.

As he pondered why it didn't work, Inuyasha sniffed the air and snarled; a too familiar scent had reached his nose and was coming up fast their way.

Kagome gasped as she sensed the sacred jewel shards that Kouga held in his legs.

A whirling cyclone made its way to the group and stopped in front of them all and there stood Kouga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe, "Yo," he said sexily as he waved.

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina all almost fainted by the sexy tone of his voice, what a hunk.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome said startled by his sudden appearance, what was he doing there?

Lita took a few steps forward, "Who cares," she said dreamily, "He reminds me of my old boyfriend, he's so dreamy," she said only loud enough for the other sailor scouts to hear who fell backwards anime style, she always says that about a guy she likes.

"I sniffed you out and come to see how you were Kagome," Kouga said moving closer to her, but Inuyasha stepped in the middle of them snarling, "Do you mind mutt face," Kouga snarled back at him.

Lita clasped her hands together, 'I wish two guys would fight over me like that, how romantic,' she thought.

Kouga then noticed the other girls and asked, "So who are the lovely ladies?"

Kagome laughed nervously, if they didn't watch out he would claim them as his as well, "These are my new friends Kouga."

Kouga looked over them and his eyes met with Lita's who was gawking at him.

Serena scanned the wolf and noticed he had a tail, "Hey! What gives, you have a tail," she blurted out.

Kagome forgot to explain, "Yeah, he's a wolf demon and he's the leader of his own tribe of wolves."

Lita still gazed at him, "Wow," she said, clearly not caring if he was a demon, as long as he was nice that was good enough for her.

The others rolled their eyes; Lita just had to get a crush with a guy from another era.

Kouga went over and kissed Lita's hand, "Would you like to come back with me to my den and be my woman," he asked.

Kagome's eyebrows twitched, 'Well he certainly got over me fast.'

Lita was going to say something, but all that come out was a goofy sort of laugh, she nervously scratched the back of her head, "Well I.."

Serena gained a huge mischievous smile, 'Hey I could totally get them together,' "Lita would like to go with you," she stared.

Raye butted in and grabbed Lita away from him, "Uh, no she wouldn't," then turned to Serena, "Are you nuts, we have to find a way home then she would probably never see him again, have you took stupid pills this morning Serena."

Serena started to cry, "WELL EXCUSE ME," she yelled back at her, "I CAN'T HELP IT, I LIKE PUTTING PEOPLE TOGETHER," she then got softer, "you don't have to be so mean," she sobbed.

Raye rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as the others shook their heads.

'Oh no here they go again,' Luna thought.

"Ok, knock it off you two," Artemis ordered, "we don't have time to waste here you guys, we have to stop the nega verse."

Kouga's eyes got huge, "A talking cat," he said utterly shocked.

"Hey, Kouga, we have things to take care of, so now's not a good time," Kagome said hoping he would get the picture.

Although confused by the whole thing, Kouga went over and put his arms around her shoulders, "I hope you're not mad at me, you know you're still my woman," Kagome seared, she wished he would stop saying that. And with that Kouga winked at her and Lita and was of in a big whirlwind.

Lita let out a huge sigh as she watched the whirlwind leave, if only that could work out.

A/N: alright, after some much thought I finally got it done, I was having some trouble with this chapter because I didn't know how to explain why the jewel shards wouldn't work and I still don't really, do you guys know how I can explain that one and how they can all get back home, that's the only two problems I'm really having, so maybe you guys can give me some ideas because I really don't know and I need that to continue with the story, anyway, how am I doing so far? Please review;)


	7. A Plan

Chapter 7: A Plan

"Earth to Lita," Artemis said from in front of her, she seemed to be still in a trance from watching Kouga leave.

Luna jumped on to Lita's shoulder and meowed loudly, "Hey you stop day dreaming, we don't have the time," Luna growled forcing Lita from her thoughts, "Huh, what?" she asked shaking her head.

Luna jumped down beside Artemis with a grin, "See you just have to have a firm grip on the situation Artemis," she spoke wisely in a proud cat pose.

Artemis mumbled annoyed by her behavior, but then noticed Lita zoning out again, sighing as she thought about Kouga.

"Wow," Serena said, "she really likes that guy."

"What were you saying about firm grip Luna," Artemis whispered to Luna with a frown.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this Artemis, if we do find a way home soon, she might not want to leave," Luna said in a tone only he could hear.

Artemis laughed a little, "Surely you can't be serious, Lita wouldn't abandon the scouts like that."

"I don't know," Luna started, "love is a powerful thing, and we got to get her mind off of him."

Meanwhile several villages away Darien watched as Kikyo prepared a meal for them. Kikyo didn't know why, but she felt she had to protect him and keep him there with her until he returned home.

"Tell me, what you are, do you posses some kind of power?" Kikyo asked as she kept busy, she couldn't explain it, but she felt strange energy coming from him.

Darien frowned at the question, he knew what she was talking about, but he couldn't tell her what he was, it was supposed to be a secret, "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, he also could feel something from her and he didn't really sense it was evil energy, but he still didn't know her.

Kikyo knew he was lying, but decided to ignore it, instead she chuckled a little.

Darien frowned, wondering what was so funny, "Why are you laughing," he asked.

Kikyo turned away from him, "I save you and yet you can not trust me, you have yet told me your name."

It seemed since the demon attack there wasn't many words between them, it was like blissful silence, Darien watched her as she tended to the villagers, she was something alright, a kind hearted priestess in his eyes and yet he couldn't escape the feeling he needed to be somewhere else.

Darien forwarded his eyes as he stared at her as if trying to figure her out, "I'm Darien, what's you're name since we seemed to be exchanging proper greetings."

Kikyo looked back at him, she had to keep her guard up, he was handsome, but still unfamiliar, so she simply replied, "It is Kikyo."

Darien smiled, 'that's a pretty name,' he thought to himself then looked around, "I need a way I can get back home, I have so many things to take care of," he scratched his head in thought, he liked being with Kikyo, but he did need to get back home.

Kikyo knew he was right, he was another man that she was destined not to end up with, which is why she wanted to be a simple priestess with no strings attached, she had wanted to be a real woman and look where it got her.

Cries suddenly emanated to the hut Darien and Kikyo sat causing them to stand quickly, "That's another demon, isn't it," asked Darien, getting used to the idea.

Kikyo grabbed her bow and quiver, what was with all these demon attacks anyway?

As soon as they exited the hut they heard, "My son," from one of the village women. The two looked up to see the huge demon examining a young kid in his hand with barred teeth.

Kikyo frowned and readied her bow. She let go of the arrow and it shot straight into the demon's arm causing the boy to fall.

Darien acted fast and ran to the boy's aid, catching him just in time.

The demon snarled and made for Darien who hurried to get out of the way, carrying the kid in his arms.

Kikyo ran forward with a determined glared and shot another arrow clear to the demon's heart, obliterating it.

The mother ran towards her child and scooped him up in her arms as Darien and Kikyo shared a triumphant smile, they made a great team.

Darien soon frowned in thought, he again got the odd feeling he should be somewhere else as if someone he really cared about was closer than he thought.

In another village we find Inuyasha and his group along with Serena and her friends staying at the local inn after a tiring day of walking. Frankly Kagome was tired of spending the night outside and wanted them to stay in an actual comfy place with food they didn't have to catch.

"This is so great," Serena said stuffing her face with as much as she could fit in it, it wasn't her usual junk food she was used to, but it was better than what they were eating.

The others were actually taking their time eating and looking a lot more dignified than Serena.

While they ate, Luna and Artemis took turns telling Inuyasha's group all about the sailor scouts since there was some confusion about their powers and Kagome told them about their situation with Naraku.

After dinner and the nice conversations that went on with dinner, Miroku and Amy, who were classified as the smart ones of their groups, sat silently trying to think of a way for the sailor scouts, Luna and Artemis to return home.

Meanwhile Raye was trying to stop Serena from bringing up Kouga in front of Lita again; she could be such a pain.

"It's weird that the jewel shards Kagome has didn't work," Sango spoke breaking the silence around the area she sat with Miroku and Amy.

"I've got it," Amy said her face lit up, "you said that this Naraku fellow is your worst enemy here, right?"

"Yeah, and," Kagome said confused.

"Well I've read about strange happenings where people journey through other dimensions and can't return back until they have fulfilled a goal in that certain dimension," Amy started to explain getting weird expressions.

"So you think that if we all defeat this Naraku creep, we can return home," Mina said getting the idea.

"Exactly," Amy said with a smile.

"Perhaps that would work," Miroku said in thought, "we would have almost all the jewel shards, it should work then."

Serena couldn't contain her happiness, "Yay, we're going to return home, oh the first thing I'm going to do is eat a double cheeseburger with French fries and a huge chocolate shake, ooh, I can taste it now," she went on practically bouncing on the spot.

"Hold on," Inuyasha said bringing the happy mood down, "you can't be serious; it's taking us this long to hunt Naraku, much less kill him, what's going to change now."

Miroku smiled wittedly, "We have more power now," he said confidently.

A/N: ok, so it's a little short, I went through the whole story with ideas that finally came to me and I wrote them down, so I can probably get through this story better now, thanks for the ideas, it really got me going oh and please don't be to harsh on this chapter because I'm sleep deprived, I couldn't sleep so I just decided to write on this story, anyway, please review :)


	8. Demon Attack

Chapter 8: Demon Attack

Amy advised that all the sailor scouts get rest before doing battle with Naraku, from what they heard from the others, he wasn't going to be a simple foe to beat. Miroku also encouraged the same for Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and himself, because they knew all too well how powerful the evil half demon was.

Before resting though, the scouts wanted to check out the village to see what it was like, it was there first time in the feudal era and their curiosity got the best of them.

"Things sure are different from this time and back home," Lita comments the obvious as they looked at all the food and gadgets people were selling, it was like their shopping sprees back home except primitive and with less money since they had none with them and since Miroku had nicely gave them some to shop with being that he was the caretaker of their loot, they decided to wait on napping.

Luna and Artemis particularly didn't like this and tried persuading them to rest, but since Serena persisted so much how could they refuse?

As they looked around, kids ran around the village playing, not having a care in the world especially not school like the scouts had to.

It was indeed a peaceful place, making the scouts equally peaceful which was what they needed before a big battle, it gave them a certain boost.

Serena was glad to get away from her sailor moon duties back home for a little while; it was so tiring having to do along with school and all the other stuff in her life.

"Cool, look at this guys," Mina said picking up a very traditional looking necklace. Mina was rather happy and enjoying herself, not really thinking about Sesshoumaru anymore, she was sort of glad to keep her mind occupied.

"Ooh, I want one of these to take back as a souvenir," Raye told them picking up an ancient charm.

Luna growled in irritation, she didn't want to talk because according to Kagome's warning the villagers would probably mistake a talking cat for a demon and panic.

Serena gave an exaggerated sigh, "Come on Luna, this is like a vacation, we should enjoy it."

'Vacation my tail,' thought Luna annoyed, what was she thinking; they were going up against a powerful demon?

"Don't you think we ought to be getting back so we can rest up," Amy told them casually.

Instead of arguing this point, they all nodded in response.

So as Raye carried her new charm, Mina her necklace, Lita some makeup she had found, Amy with a challenging wooden game, and Serena a handful of food which she was munching on, the group headed back to the hut they shared with Inuyasha's group.

"So what's with the new make up Lita," Serena questioned nudging her in the arm, "you hoping that cute wolf boy will fall for you that way," she then laughed like a hyena, it was so exciting.

"Knock it off Serena," Lita frowned, "I just liked it that's all."

"Uh huh, sure," Serena got back to eating her food.

"Leave her alone about that Serena," Raye growled, "she can't like him, she knows once we leave she can't ever see him again."

This was a blow for Lita and she hung her head, she knew she was right and she had already figured that out, but it was still hard, it was just something about him that she couldn't help like.

'Poor Lita,' Mina thought to herself, 'I know exactly what she must be going through,' she grown sad from this thought, the first time since they were in the village.

Serena slinked over to Mina, "So what's the deal with you Mina," Serena asked, "is something wrong?"

Mina looked over to see Serena, Raye and Amy staring at her expectantly, Lita was still in thought, "Uh, no way, I'm fine, really," she put on one of her sparkling smiles, which was secretly fake.

"Okie dokie," Serena said happily munching away, she loved food, although Raye and Amy wasn't as convinced.

Finally they arrived at the hut and all piled in, except for Mina who was the last one. She stopped at the door and looked around; there he was again, Sesshoumaru walking through the woods ahead minding his own business, followed by Jaken and Rin.

"Sesshoumaru," Mina whispered and glanced back at the hut door, well she wasn't really in the mood to rest.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru and instead of going in with her friends she went off in the direction towards the gorgeous demon.

She almost caught up with him, but he sensed her all too quickly, "Why are you following me again?" he asked not even stopping this time.

Mina stopped and smiled up at him, she wasn't afraid of him anymore, somehow she felt safe with him, "Well I don't really know, it's like something tells me to," Mina blushed, 'Good going, Mina, smooth,' she thought sarcastically then tried covering it up by talking fast, "Do you believe in that, I guess you wouldn't, it sounds weird to me too, I mean totally crazy to think something actually makes you do that, even if you do like that person, uh, not that I like you, it's just, I don't know, I guess because I'm curious, who knows," she finally stopped herself before making a total fool of herself, although probably too late for that.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped and turned to her causing Jaken to smack into him, but Sesshoumaru didn't look down at him and instead said, "You are a strange human."

'Human,' thought Mina, 'but that would mean…' "Hold on are you a demon?" she asked surprised.

"You just now figured that out," Sesshoumaru frowned, "I would suggest you leave."

'There's something about her," thought Sesshoumaru oddly.

"Where do you think Mina went," Raye asked concerned.

"She probably went to the bathroom or something, she'll be ok, you would sense something, right," said Serena who sat next to a sleeping Inuyasha, in fact it seemed like all of the others except her and Raye had fallen asleep.

"I guess so," replied Raye, not 100 percent sure something wasn't wrong then noticed that Serena was fondling with Inuyasha's ears, "Serena, his ears aren't something to play with," Raye sighed, she was like a kid she had to take care of.

Serena smiled guiltily, "I know, but they're so cute and fun to play with," Raye rolled her eyes.

Across the room, Kagome opened one eye to see what was going on to notice what Serena was doing, she didn't understand exactly why, but she was starting to get jealous, can't she just keep her hands to herself?

What if she tried to steal him away from her, like Kikyo tried to? The thought made Kagome's blood boil.

Sesshoumaru turned and continued on his way, "Wait," Mina said following, but he wouldn't stop so Mina kept following him deeper and deeper until Sesshoumaru stopped, turned and glared at Mina, "I said stop following me, go back to where you came from," he told her roughly.

Mina stopped in her tracks, hurt, he looked really angry this time and as she stood there her long blonde hair and red bow and his long silver beautiful hair all blowing in wind, their eyes met for a moment.

'What beautiful eyes,' Mina thought, 'is his expression changing,' she thought for a minute that she saw his glare turn soft, but then he quickly frowned again and walked away.

Mina's heart was beating faced; she noticed as she watched him leave, but remained still, a silent tear falling, did she actually love this demon?

Finally Sesshoumaru disappeared from her view and she was left alone in the forest.

Back in the hut, Inuyasha come from his sleep sniffing the demonic scent in the air, it smelled a lot like Naraku.

The others were waking as well, "What is it Inuyasha," Kagome asked coming to his side.

"Looks like we don't have to find Naraku," he said standing up on the spot, ready for this huge battle.

"Quick scouts," Luna spoke with much seriousness, "transform, hurry."

"Right," Serena nodded and held up her hand as her nails changed pink, "MOON PRISM POWER," she yelled and soon was no longer Serena, but Sailor Moon.

"MARS POWER, MERCURY POWER, JUPITER POWER," the other scouts held up their sticks and transformed as well.

"Cool," Kagome said getting a first look at the sailor scouts.

"Amazing," Miroku added, enjoying the short skirt thing.

Sango rolled her eyes seeing his expression and quickly changed into her slayer outfit.

"Let's go," Inuyasha ordered and led the way outside.

As they followed the demonic aura Kagome noticed someone missing, "Where's Mina?"

"Looks like we're going to have to do this without her," Sailor Moon said as she caught up with Inuyasha, Kagome grumbled to herself.

Inuyasha stopped, the aura was getting thicker and then they all heard a woman laughing evilly.

Sango gasped, "That's not Naraku, that's…"

In front of them all a huge gust of wind picked up and formed into none other than Kagura followed by a huge amount of floating demons, "What's the matter Inuyasha, hoping I was someone else," Kagura smiled wickedly.

"Shut up Kagura," Inuyasha sneered, "Mine as well take you out first," he challenged.

Kagura noticed the extra people, "What's this more to slaughter?"

"We'll show you slaughter lady," Sailor Mars shot back sharply.

"Funny, aren't you missing one of you're little friends, no matter I'm sure Naraku will take care of her," said Kagura raising her fan.

The others faces were pure shock, "We have to do something, Mina's in trouble," Lita said worried.

"I think not, you still have me in the way remember," Kagura moved her fan swiftly and the huge amount of demons attacked.

Dark clouds formed above Mina's head, trouble was nearing, she could feel it, "VENUS…" but she was cut off as Naraku formed in front of her and wrapped one of his tentacles around her, trapping her within his grasp.

Naraku smiled the same evil smile, "So you're one of the new annoying brats that came here, I shall take your powers away from you, don't worry if you don't struggle I'll make it as painless as possible."

Mina breathed rapidly, scared for her life, if only she had listened to Sesshoumaru and went back, she screamed as Naraku tightened his grasp.

Sailor Moon frowned as the demons came towards the group, they had to hurry and defeat all these monsters.

A/N: so how was it? I hope it's turning out better and I'm trying to include everyone, but it's hard when you have so many, anyway, please review, thanks;) oh and one last thing, if you try to compare this story with the actually SM show, sorry, but it's kind of mixed up, so basically Darien and Serena are together, but she still has the stick to transform like in the first of the eps and of course it takes place before he got captured by queen baryll on the show, just so there's no confusion or whatever:) sort of like after Sailor Venus showed up but before he got caputered, I know that wouldn't work, but yeah, it's just a story.


	9. Kagura's Wind and Naraku's Grasp

A/N: ok, before I start this chapter I would like to address what Swordmaster Eyolf reviewed- sorry for the confusion, but the first time I had Sesshoumaru in the story, Inuyasha was sound asleep and apparently couldn't sniff his brother out and the second time he showed up he was taking a nap, I thought about him and Sesshoumaru actually meeting with one another, but it wouldn't have gone along with the story up to this point, so both times I just thought I would put Inuyasha to sleep and Sesshoumaru just not caring because he had more important things to do, like find Naraku or whatever, hope that cleared things up, if not hopefully it will later in the story :) and if anyone has any further questions, don't hesitate to ask, I don't mind.

Chapter 9: Kagura's Wind and Naraku's Grasp

"Come on, let's show this evil witch who she's messing with," said Sailor Jupiter with a determined expression, "Jupiter thunder crash!"

Bolts of lightening shot from the sky from Jupiter's call and made their way to several demons at once, making them disappear.

'What are these brats,' thought Kagura with a sneer, 'no matter we'll destroy them.'

As the scouts and Inuyasha's gang engaged in the battle with the countless demons, Artemis looked behind them and saw a ghost skinned child heading their way with a mirror that was glowing and looked like it was about to attack, "Luna," he yelled getting her attention.

Luna followed his gaze at the child, "Artemis we have to do something," and with that both cats pounced onto Kanna.

"Mars fire…" Mars screamed as a demon knocked her to the ground, "There's so many of them," she said from the ground and about that time another demon was heading for the kill when Miroku stepped in front of it's path and killed it with his staff. He then turned to Mars, "Then we'll just have to double team them," he stated as he helped her up.

"He's right, let's do it guys," Sailor Moon said with surprised braveness, holding up her tiara, "Moon Tiara Magic," she said throwing her tiara as she heard, "Hiraikotsu," from Sango.

Both the tiara and boomerang knocked out several demons in their paths, making it easier for the others to fight.

Miroku and Mars stood back to back, "I call upon the power of Mars, Fireball Charge," both sent sacred sutras at numerous demons.

Meanwhile….

Mina couldn't stand it much longer as she felt the energy leave her body; he was sucking power out of her. She stared at him into his cold eyes with agony.

"Once I gain all your power I won't have any use for you," Naraku said then cackled.

"You're going to be sorry," Mina managed to reply weakly through the pain.

"Oh am I, I certainly doubt that," he said then dropped her from his tentacle and she smacked hard onto the ground below.

Mina tried to move, but she was too weak and didn't have it in her to budge, she was helpless.

It happened quick, one of Naraku's other tentacles went into Mina's abdomen, "I said I don't have any use for you," then Mina could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru walking away, his silver hair blowing behind him, if only she could see him again and with that her eyes closed and her body slumped back to the ground.

Sailor Moon felt a slight twinge of something and she stopped and frowned momentarily not realizing trouble was coming her way.

Something slashed through the air in front of her and looking up realizing it was Inuyasha cutting a demon in two.

Kagome ran up to her as the others fought, "Are you alright," she asked while Inuyasha took care of the demons around them. Sailor Moon nodded in response and both got back to fighting.

"Take this," Kagome yelled as she raised her bow and shot several arrows quickly in a row.

"Mercury Bubble Blast," Mercury yelled causing the whole place to fog with bubbles.

"About time Mercury," Jupiter said as she readied for attack.

"Sorry about that," Mercury told her as she also readied herself.

Inuyasha smiled apparently he could see the demons, but they couldn't see them, "Tetsaiga," he yelled bringing up his sword and killing many of the demons off.

"Cool," said Shippo as him and Kirara teamed up against a few demons using fox fire, teeth and claws.

Everyone used their own abilities to get rid of the rest of the demons, causing the fog to lift and leaving only Kagura in front of them.

Kagura glared at them with hatred from her red eyes.

Artemis and Luna managed to get Kanna's mirror from her grasp and brought her to the ground, she was nothing without her mirror.

Kanna reached for her mirror, but Artemis jumped on top of it hissing at her.

Artemis pounced and knocked Kanna to the ground. Luna in turn picked up the mirror with her mouth and through it as hard as she could.

Kanna watched with her soulless eyes and opened mouth as the mirror flew through the air and landed in a broken heap away from them.

Kagura gasped, 'They broke the mirror, how can this be?'

Kanna began to fade away in purple smog which soon evaporated leaving only the broken mirror as evidence for Kanna's existence. Kagura was furious now, "You'll pay for that," she said holding up her fan, she wasn't close to Kanna or didn't really think of them close, but how dare they come here and take her out like that.

As Kagura help up her fan, right before her attack, a rose came out of nowhere and struck her arm that held the fan up.

Kagura screamed as she brought her arm down to inspect it, a thin line ran down her arm where it had grazed her.

Inuyasha's group, the sailor scouts and the cats all followed the path of the rose up to a hill a ways off, but it was close enough to see who it was, there stood Kikyo and a guy in a tuxedo.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he stared up at her, not caring about the other guy and Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kikyo looked over at the tuxedo man with shock as she held her trusty bow, 'So that's where that energy I felt earlier come from, strange,' she didn't exactly know what to think of his getup. Kikyo turned her gaze back to the group below and without raising her head she darted her eyes towards the sky and shot an arrow that made its way all the way to a spare demon that was lingering above.

Sailor Moon's eyes sparkled, "Tuxedo mask, you're here," she didn't care how he got there, but he obviously came to her rescue, she was so ditsy into thinking it odd he would be in the same era.

"Darien, what's he doing here," Mars asked more to herself than anyone.

Kagome looked over at Sailor Moon, 'Apparently she knows him and by the looks of it she really likes him, but where did he come from?'

"You can do it Sailor Moon, believe in yourself," Tuxedo Mask told her with a charming smile.

Kikyo looked back at him, 'Weird, he seems so different from Darien.'

Sailor Moon turned her attention back at Kagura, "Let's do it guys," she said taking off her tiara once again.

The others nodded in agreement and yelled, "Mars Power! Mercury Power! Jupiter Power!"

"Moon Tiara Magic," yelled Sailor Moon and she combined her power with the others in a energy brilliance of fire, bubbles, lightening and moon magic.

'Hey, what's going on here,' thought Kagura as the energy came towards her.

She snarled, she wasn't going to die this way, so taking a feather from her hair rose into the sky upon a much bigger version of the small feather and made her escape just in time.

The scouts frowned, "She got away," Lita said furious.

Kikyo turned and walked away, much to Inuyasha's disliking and Kagome's liking. Tuxedo Mask turned and watched her go, but she stopped and without looking at him said, "I take it you know them so you will be fine with them, you should go."

Tuxedo Mask took one good last look at her before taking off towards the group. Kikyo smiled sadly, but didn't look back and instead walked on. The scouts changed back into their ordinary selves.

"Oh Tuxedo Mask, you came to help me," said Serena clinging to his arm.

"Oh Serena, stop being so vain," Raye ordered.

Kagome smiled, she had been worried for nothing, she could tell that Serena and Darien meant a lot to each other.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I smell Naraku, but it's somewhere else," he said vaguely and then ran off in the direction he smelled the foul odor. "Wait Inuyasha," hollered Kagome as her and everyone else followed him in a run.

As they tried to catch up, Mars ran up next to Miroku, "Hey, um thanks for saving me, I didn't know you had such spiritual abilities," she said kindly, striking a conversation between them. Sango, who was running on Miroku's other side clenched her fist and let out a low grumbled noise, 'Great they have something in common, just another reason for him to go after her.'

Inuyasha could tell he was getting closer and finally saw someone lying on the ground, but no one else was around.

Serena, who was in the front with Inuyasha, Kagome and the now Darien, gasped as she knew exactly who that was, "Mina," she ran as fast as she could to her, getting there before anyone else.

She kneeled beside her and scooped her up in her arms, "Mina, wake up, come on," she started to cry.

The other scouts kneeled down as well next to them, "Mina," said Lita shocked.

Raye took her wrist and check her pulse and soon shock resulted on her face, "She doesn't have a pulse."

Serena looked at her in tears and sobbed, "She can't be…" but trailed off staring back at her even though there was a gash in her abdomen, she refused to believe it true..

Amy took her wrist, "Hold on, let me make sure," after a few seconds, Amy gasped, "Raye's right, I don't feel a pulse.

"Oh Mina," Lita said starting to cry as did the other two.

"Poor Sailor Venus," said Luna, her head hung with sadness. Artemis looked sadder than Luna, she had been the first scout he had met and he always felt more of a bond with her than any other scout.

Inuyasha and his group watched with sadness, Kagome felt so sorry for them and was crying as well.

Inuyasha frowned in rage, he knew who had done this, "This was Naraku's doing," he stated and although the scouts heard him, didn't look up at him.

"Mina, I'm sorry," Serena sobbed as she hugged her friend, "I'm so sorry."

Why did this happen?

A/N: well that's it for this chapter, please review, thanks for all the reviews :)


	10. Heart and Courage

Chapter 10: Heart and Courage

Serena's sobs brought tears that dropped onto the lifeless form of Mina. 'Why did this have to happen,' thought Serena, "I barely got to know her and the time I did she was such a good friend.'

Out of all the scouts, it was Raye who put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder, she had always irritated the crap out of her, but she was still her friend, "Don't worry Serena," she said in a chocked voice, "we'll get this Naraku for what he did."

But it wasn't enough to just get revenge for Serena.

Serena closed her eyes, wishing that the nightmare would just end, wish that they could just go home and none of it had ever happened, but when she opened her eyes, the nightmare was still real.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, he knew what that scent meant, and it wasn't good, "Looks like we have company," he stated, "Vulture demons."

"What are those," asked Lita.

"Vulture demons prey on dead bodies, human or demon," Miroku answered keeping his staff in front of him for battle.

"Oh no," whispered Serena, horrified.

"Don't worry, we won't let them near her," Raye said standing up along with Amy and Lita, all stood grounded in front of Serena and Mina protectively.

Soon a horde of vulture looking demons flew downward towards the group.

Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga, "Don't worry, we got this, they're just a bunch of puny demons anyway," he said glaring up at them while strengthen his grip on his awesome sword.

"Hiriakotsu," yelled Sango sending her weapon whirling to the flock, cutting some of them off their course and to the dirt below them.

"I hate filthy bird brains," Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword to form the wind scar knocking most of the birds out.

"I got these guys," Raye said as she brought forth her sutra power onto the rest of the demons.

Miroku turned impressed by her spiritual energy and went over to her, "Can you teach me how to do that," he asked her reaching for her butt, but then, BONK, Sango's boomerang just happened to slide from her grasp and hit him on top of the noggin, and with her arms crossed, eyes closed and shaking her head, Sango said, "Can't you have more restraint, they just lost their friend."

Inuyasha growled in a low tone, he smelled something else, but he knew exactly who it was, something else they'd have to worry about. Inuyasha frowned ahead towards the nearest trees, gaining Kagome's reaction, "What is it, another demon?" she asked.

"You could say that," he answered not taking his gaze from the woods.

Appearing from the trees came Sesshoumaru, alone and looking like he was on a mission, but just as casual as ever.

Inuyasha aimed his sword at him, "What do you want Sesshoumaru," he asked before anyone else had time to ask any questions.

"Who is that," Lita asked.

"Inuyasha's half brother," answered Kagome then almost in a whisper said, "He's a full demon."

The newcomers were silent as if they waited to hear what Sesshoumaru sounded like, "I didn't come here to deal with you Inuyasha, consider yourself lucky."

Inuyasha shrugged the remark off, "I came here because I sensed Naraku had come through here," Sesshoumaru started and looked down at Serena who had that girl he saw earlier lying dead beside her.

Something pulsated through Sesshoumaru and his sword agitatedly shook in its sheath, confusing its master, 'The girl,' he mentally asked if he was asking his own sword.

In truth the sword and willed Sesshoumaru into saving Rin that day and he never understood why, perhaps there was some unknown reason he should save this girl.

'Why Tensaiga, why a human?' Sesshoumaru mentally asked again, wishing it would only answer, he was a demon, why should he have any desire to save her?

Inuyasha and the others watched curiously, wondering what he was doing, until finally he started to unsheathe his sword.

'As you wish Tensaiga,' Sesshoumaru pulled it out slowly overcome with wonderment, 'I shall save this human, for whatever reason.'

Serena watched confused, what was he going to do with that sword.

Kagome gasped, 'Is he going to actually save her on his own?'

"Step aside human," he told Serena without emotion.

Serena frowned, she wasn't going to step aside and let him do no telling what to her lifeless body.

"Listen to him," Kagome told Serena, not keeping her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

Serena looked from Kagome back to Sesshoumaru, even more confused.

"Why should she," Raye demanded.

"Trust us," Sango spoke in a trusting voice.

"I think you should listen to them Serena," Luna said.

Hesitantly Serena moved aside, standing up beside the others and holding onto Darien, who everyone forgot was even there.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome before slowly drawing his sword back, he could see Mina when she was alive smiling guiltily at him for following him, she had spoke with such kindness and had a warming smile, what was this strange feeling?

The creatures of the underworld surrounded Mina, shockingly it wasn't too late, Sesshoumaru held his sword back and quickly sliced the heads off of the creatures as if they were worthless nothingness.

In her mind, Mina saw Sesshoumaru, he was standing in front of her and this time he had come to her instead of the other way around, she smiled at him and he gazed at her, his sword held beside him.

Just when she was enjoying being with him he turned and faded away, "Wait don't go…" but then her body thrust forward as an odd sensation came over her, she was being carried somewhere else.

She frowned in her odd state, what had happened anyway?

Serena gasped and fell to her knees with amazement, Mina was coming to, she was alive!

Serena looked up, but Sesshoumaru was walking away back to the trees, 'why had he saved her and how?' she wondered.

The others watched as he left, no one knew what to say, but looked back at Mina as Serena went to her.

"Mina, oh Mina, you're ok," Serena said as tears of happiness flooded down her already stained cheeks.

Mina opened her eyes to see her friends crowded around her.

"You gave us quite a scare Mina," said Artemis, relieved she was with them again.

"What happened," she asked in a barely audible voice.

Her friends explained everything as Mina sat up weakly, her body felt so drained.

When they finished the story, Mina looked off into the woods, he had really saved her, she thought that was a dream, she smiled, glad that she had met him.

As if he was her guardian angel or something.

A/N: ok, did ya really think I was going to leave Mina dead? Lol, she's my favorite character on SM, so I have three things to say to my readers, sorry about the whole Sesshoumaru not having good senses in my story, forgive me, the second thing, sorry if I spelled the weapon names wrong and three I almost forgot Darien was with them, lol, well I did so I made that funny line about almost forgetting he was there, yeah, that was my fault not there's, anyway thanks reviewers and please keep reviewing ;)


	11. Battle with Naraku

Chapter 11: Battle with Naraku

"Come on, let's go get that creep ok?" said Serena offering her hand out to help Mina up as she stood in front of her.

Mina smiled up at her and let her help her to her feet, but as soon as she stood she swayed and started to fall down again. The scouts went to her aid before she could fall completely to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Lita asked concerned.

"It must have been that Naraku, he took my powers and now I feel so weak," Mina replied tiredly as they let her gently sit back down.

"Your powers, that's not good," Miroku said in thought, it was bad enough Naraku was as strong as he was already.

Inuyasha smirked, "Won't matter after I slice him to bits," he said confidently as he put a hand on his sword that rested in its sheath. "Yeah, let's do it," Serena agreed with her fist clenched and an assured smile.

The other scouts, Luna and Artemis were surprised, "Serena, I have never seen you act so brave before a battle," Luna told her, shocked and proud.

"Well you never mess with one of us and get away with it," Serena replied, "Right guys," and with that she shot her hand in front of her. Raye, Amy and Lita nodded and joined in with their hands on top of hers, "Right," they all agreed.

Mina was speechless, she had such good friends. Serena smiled until she looked back down at Mina, "Yeah, but you can't fight and we can't leave you here."

Mina tried her fake smile through her exhaustion, "I'll be fine, I have to help," and with that she tried to stand again, but Serena stopped her, "No you don't, we can take care of this, let us handle it," she said in her caring voice, then she turned to Inuyasha and his group, "Is there anywhere we can take her where she'll be safe?"

Kagome knew exactly where they should go, "Kaede's village isn't too far from here, and she's a friend of ours."

Darien, who had changed from Tuxedo Mask, put a hand on Serena's shoulder, "I'll take her, you go defeat Naraku, I know you can do it Serena."

Serena smiled at him and then gave him a hug, "Thank you Darien, your support means a lot," she sniffled a little. Darien pulled from the hug with a warm smile, "I have faith in all of you scouts," he turned to smile at Amy, Raye and Lita before turning back at Serena, "Be careful my darling," he told her as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Oh Darien," Serena smiled staring up at his dazzling eyes. Kagome clasped her hands together, 'Awe, they are so cute together,' she thought.

Darien turned his attention to Mina and picked her up in his arms. Serena sighed wishing she was the one in his arms.

Miroku turned to Shippo and kneeled to his level, "Shippo, I want you to go with them, since you know the way there and I don't want Kaede to worry about taking them in, since she knows you, she will know that they're with us and good people," he explained.

Shippo was already pumped for a fight, but he nodded in agreement. So Darien, Mina and Shippo left for Kaede's village. The others watched until they couldn't see them anymore.

Inuyasha turned and stared off into the opposite direction, he could smell Naraku close once again, what was he up to? It was almost as if he wanted to be found.

Kagome turned and walked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha…" she said, but he interrupted her, "I smell him, he's real close, we need to go now."

With these words the rest of them turned around and prepared themselves.

Inuyasha led the way, closely followed by Kagome, then the scouts and cats with Miroku, Sango and Kirara bringing up the end.

They ran until Inuyasha finally stopped suddenly causing the rest to halt quickly. An uneasy wind started to pick up, the aura around them grew tainted and the sky above was beginning to turn darker with evil.

Inuyasha glared closely around him as he pulled out Tetsusaiga, Kagome got her bow and arrows ready, Sango her boomerang, Miroku his staff and the scouts transformed.

Naraku started cackling evilly before he even appeared in front of them, but when he finally showed, Kagura stood beside him with her fan ready for damage. Kagura didn't really want to fight them, but she had no choice since Naraku was right there with her, she had to carry out her orders.

Inuyasha stared down his enemies, "End of the line Naraku, we're going to kill you here and now."

Naraku grinned, "Such confidence before you are the one to be slain Inuyasha," he challenged back at him.

"Wind.." Inuyasha began to yell, but he wasn't quick enough, "Dance of Blades," Kagura yelled quickly sending blades shooting in their direction.

They all scrambled out of the way before the blades could cut any of them. Kagura began to lift her fan again, "Moon Tiara Magic," came Sailor Moon's cry as she threw her tiara into the air. It connected with Kagura's weapon and forced it right out of her hand. Kagura watched her weapon fall behind her then looked forward again to see the wind scar headed right for her giving her no time to escape.

Inuyasha wanted to take out Kagura before taking down Naraku; she would only get in the way.

Kagura screamed as the wind scar tore her to pieces. Naraku looked over to her lifeless parted body with narrowed eyes, as if he was concentrating on her.

The others watched in shock as Kagura began to come back alive, her body fixing itself. Naraku laughed, "You really think it's that easy to defeat a part of me."

Kagura looked down at herself astonished, she was complete again, she looked up at Naraku, 'Did he just save me?'

Miroku stopped in concentration then held out his hand towards Kagura, "I only have to suck her in, you can't bring her back after she is sucked into the void you created Naraku," he warned.

Naraku smiled as his insects swarmed around him then flew over to Kagura becoming her newest protection, "May I remind you monk that these poisonous insects will kill you if you suck them in.' Naraku was toying with him of course, Miroku wouldn't have just forget that little detail. Sango glanced over at Miroku in worry, would he take her in anyway? Miroku frowned up at Naraku, loathing him deeply.

Kagura focused her attention back at her task, "Dance of the Dragon," she yelled sending cyclones at them. Screams could be heard as everyone felt the effects of the strong winds.

Naraku smiled, but it didn't last as he saw light coming from the cyclones that surrounded his foes and the cyclones disappeared with Inuyasha standing there with his sword to the ground in front of him, obviously he had just used the wind scar. Inuyasha smiled slyly at Naraku as if to say is that the best you've got.

Naraku glowered at Inuyasha, despising him even more.

Inuyasha was through playing games so with his sword raised him and his group split up for the take down.

As Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara went for Naraku, Kagura raised her fan to stop them, "I wouldn't do that Kagura," she heard and looked towards the voice to see Kagome aiming an arrow straight at her with an angry Sango beside her with her boomerang raised. While they took on Naraku and Kagura, the scouts huddled, "Ok scouts it's ready for you to combine all of your strength to take him out," Luna told them.

"But Luna, we don't have Sailor Venus, how do we know we can take him down without her," Sailor Moon asked gaining her fear back.

"What happened to the brave Serena who mustered up all that bravery," Luna questioned eyeing her sternly.

"Oh she's long gone, we should have known it wouldn't last," Sailor Mars commented in her know it all tone.

"Alright stop it Mars," Sailor Moon demanded, "I'm tired of you picking on me about being a scaredy cat," she whined.

"Well if you would just stop being a whiney brat and be a little braver, I would stop, ya know," Mars shot back making a face at her.

"Seriously you two, knock it off," Artemis ordered, "Luna's right, you guys need to combine what strength you have to defeat that creep, stop acting like kids, this is not the time or the place!"

Luna smiled at Artemis; he was so handsome when he was taking charge.

Sailor Moon and Mars sighed, he was right after all. "Sango," spoke Kagome, "go and help Inuyasha and Miroku, I've got this." Sango nodded and headed for Naraku. "Make one move Kagura and this arrow will get you for sure," Kagome challenged holding her aim perfectly.

Kagura glared at her with hate, but didn't dare move.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled letting her boomerang go from her hands towards Naraku. Naraku flicked it away with a tentacle as if it was nothing and raised another straight at Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, gaining the attention of the scouts who now watched the scene. Miroku got to Sango just in time and hugging her close to him as he got her out of the way. "Are you ok," he asked concerned when they landed on the ground. Sango nodded staring at him in awe. Sailor Mars smiled, she remembered when he had saved her and clearly he wasn't in love with her, which was totally ok with her, but seeing his reaction to Sango, Mars knew that all that flirting wasn't as real as what she saw from him now, true love.

"Let's do it guys," said Mars summoning all her power, "Mars Fire Ignite," she yelled sending huge amounts of fire at Naraku, the others who were battling him quickly got out of the way. But as the fire cleared Naraku didn't even have a slight burn mark upon him, just an annoyed expression. "Why didn't it work?" Mars complained angrily.

"Apparently he's a lot stronger than we thought," said Luna. 'When I suck up all of their powers, I will be unstoppable,' thought Naraku with a wicked smile. He raised four tentacles and shot them quickly at the scouts, grabbing them all in his grasp and pulling them up in front of him. The scouts struggled, but they couldn't even free their arms that were now bound to their sides.

"Oh no…Inuyasha," Kagome yelled in his direction taking her gaze off of Kagura. Kagura raised her weapon about to strike, "Stop right there Kagura," Miroku said aiming his hand at her, ready to unleash the wind tunnel if need be. Sango went up right beside Miroku and put her hand on his arm, "Miroku please don't," Miroku looked at her and saw a hint of desperation in her eyes, but he focused back on Kagura, knowing he had to do it if necessary. Kagura glared at Miroku maliciously noticing that he wore an expression that said 'don't even think about it.' So once again Kagura had no choice, but to stay by Naraku, but not attack.

Inuyasha raised his sword to strike at Naraku, but he heard a familiar voice call out, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash." A ray of orangish light cut the tentacles that held Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter causing them to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha turned to see a familiar person slowly making her way to the group wearing an orange and white sailor suit. 'Hold on,' thought Inuyasha, 'that has to be Mina; she's transformed like the others.'

Kagome gasped, Miroku and Sango looked over at Mina, shocked, though Miroku made sure also that Kagura didn't slyly attack them.

The other sailor scouts got up and went over to the new comer as Naraku's tentacles began to reform. "Sailor Venus," said Sailor Moon shocked and concerned, "you shouldn't be here."

Sailor Venus smiled, "I sensed you guys needed me so I had to come, besides," she took a deep breath, "I think I have enough power to help because I know you guys need me, we stand a better chance together," she felt tired, but a stronger part of her was ready to put in all the amount of power she could.

Sailor Moon smiled and nodded as did the other three. Sailor Moon looked over at Inuyasha and gave a signal that they were ready. Inuyasha smiled, it was about to get interesting. He glared back up at Naraku raising his sword as Naraku chuckled evilly, "Come now, Inuyasha…" but he stopped as he heard…

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Lightning Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The Sailor Scouts powers combined. Naraku glared at the scouts than at Inuyasha, who gave him a cocky half smile, he had a feeling they had planned all this. "I told you you're the one going down Naraku," and with that Inuyasha swept his sword through the air, "Wind Scar!" he yelled.

Inuyasha's Wind Scar and the Scouts' planet power hit Naraku with amazing force. "NO," Naraku sneered at Inuyasha and the rest before disappearing for good, Kagura along with him.

Venus started to faint, but Sailor Moon caught her as she fell unconscious.

"She must have used the last of her energy," said Jupiter.

Kagome relaxed, tired from holding up her bow and smiled at Inuyasha, who smiled back at her. It was over; Naraku was gone from their lives for good.

Miroku and Sango looked at one another, but when Sango realized they were staring she looked away and blushed.

Inuyasha stood there proudly with a very satisfied grin, but soon he erased the look and replaced it with a knowing look and a mumble. Sesshoumaru appeared before them, intent on his mission. He glanced around at Inuyasha, his crew and the scouts with a frown. He had pinpointed Naraku's scent to this very location, but now he didn't smell him at all.

Inuyasha chuckled some as he placed his sword back in its sheath, "You're a little late Sesshoumaru, Naraku's dead." He enjoyed this, after all the loathing talk he had received from his older brother about being half demon and not worthy.

Sesshoumaru stared his brother down as if to catch him in a lie, "Impossible, a half breed killing Naraku."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "Well believe it, because it happened, no thanks to you."

Sesshoumaru took out his blade as Inuyasha flexed his claws for attack, "Knock it off you two," Kagome ordered, "now's not the time, can't you two do that later?" Kagome put her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her kids.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and put his blade back in its carrier before looking over at the scouts without turning his head, but as soon as he noticed Mina lying unconscious in Serena's arms he turned his head to them.

Serena followed his glance to Mina and back at him, she was beginning to catch on, "It's ok, she's just tired, you know from when you saved her," she tried sounding nice, no matter who this Sesshoumaru guy was, he saved Mina.

"As if I care," Sesshoumaru simply said before turning and leaving, "I have things to be done anyway, but I will come after you little brother, I suggest you be prepared," and with that he was gone.

"Yeah, sure," Serena said about him saying he didn't care as she glanced down at Mina, then a thought struck her, "hey I wonder if that's what she was keeping from us."

"Duh," Raye replied causing Serena to glare up at her.

Kagome went over and saw the sacred jewel, which was almost whole, lying on the ground where Naraku vanished. It was black from being corrupted, but as soon as Kagome bent down and picked it up, it purified itself, turning it back to its original state. Kagome smiled and reached in her pocket for the rest of the shards. She wasn't really sure how to combine them, but she just guessed and put the shards in the places of the whole one where they were meant to go and to her surprise they fused, making the jewel into a perfect sphere.

"Wow, it's finally whole," Inuyasha stated as him, Miroku, Sango and Kirara went over to Kagome.

"What say we go to your friend's village and use the jewel to take us home," suggested Amy, ready to get back to her studies. Kagome smiled at the scouts and nodded. So Inuyasha carried Mina and Kagome, Miroku and Sango rode Kirara as the scouts followed, all of them going to the village to get Darien so they could get going as "fun" as the adventure had been for them.

A/N: well this was a longer chapter, I didn't reread it so sorry for any mistakes or if it wasn't good, I was going to turn it into two chapters, but I couldn't figure out how, probably could have some way, oh well, and please don't ask why Darien stayed in the village and Mina come alone, I don't really know, I just knew I had to get her there without him, sorry, lol, all in all I like how this chap turned out so please review and please r&r on my other stories, the reviews aren't going as well as I hoped and I wanted to make sure people are actually reading them before I go through updating them, thanks;)

I have one request of my reviewers, I just would like to know if my characters are still within their real personalities, because for me when I write I usually like to keep the characters like they really would be in those situations, so if you would please let me know, that would be great:)


	12. Koga's Feelings

Chapter 12: Koga's Feelings

"That girl," Koga thought as his wolf tribe sat around him woofing down a wild boar, 'why can't I get her out of my head,' he thought.

 "What is it Koga," asked Ginta.

"Yeah, it's not like you to think so hard when there's fresh meat," Hakkaku added.        

Koga crossed his arms and glared at the two who backed off quickly, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that it's unusual," Ginta put in while Hakkaku nodded.

Koga stood and the other two were afraid he might unleash his anger out on them, but their eyes widened as he walked away, heading for the entrance to their cave.

"Where are you going," asked Hakkaku.

"Out," he replied simply, "so you two are in charge until I return."

"Inuyasha, slow down," Kagome begged from his back as she looked back at the sailor scouts who were trying to keep up. Mina had regain consciousness, but since she was still weak, Kirara let her ride her along with Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

Inuyasha grumbled as he lessened his pace. He wasn't use to having to be slow in these types of situations.

"We are almost there," Miroku announced as the village came into view for those riding Kirara in the air.

"Finally," said Inuyasha, "the sooner we get there the better."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in a hurry to get rid of us," Luna said half teasing.

Kagome let out a little nervous laugh, "He just wants all of you to get home to our time, he doesn't mean anything bad by it," she tried explaining him.

Serena looked over at Lita who she noticed kept looking behind her with a sad expression then up at Mina who also looked miserable, 'It seems that some of us aren't ready to leave,' she thought to herself.

"Perhaps we don't have to leave right away," said Amy shocking everyone. The one person you would think the most willing to get back and the more responsible one.

"Why do you say that?" asked Raye.

Amy laughed to herself knowing also that she would be the last to suggest it, "Well I don't see what it will hurt to spend a little more time here, we have made friends here and we can't just suddenly leave like this," she explained.

Serena smiled at Amy, 'I think that's a great idea,' she thought.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said.

"Kaede will probably fix something for us to eat when we get there," Kagome said positively.

Before they knew it Serena was running right next to Inuyasha and Kagome, "What are we waiting for," she said actually running past them now.

"Typical Serena, can't wait to get her hands on food," commented Raye, shaking her head.

"Yeah, the slight mention of food and she suddenly has more energy," Artemis added running as fast as his legs would allow.

Serena, of course, was the first to get to the village, but had to wait on Inuyasha to lead the way to the hut, seeing as how she didn't know the right one.

When they entered Darien smiled and stood, going over to Serena and hugging her, "You've made it, I'm so glad."

When he pulled from Serena he noticed Mina behind her, "Are you alright, I'm sorry, I…" he started.

Mina shook her head with a smile, "It's my fault, I'm sorry, but I had my sailor duty to carry out."

Darien nodded understanding.

Kagome introduced the sailor scouts, Luna and Artemis to Kaede.

Serena scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "So I hear there's a meal or something that we are getting."

"Serena," Raye hissed, finding her words quite rude.

Kaede looked confused.

"Uh yeah, I'll help with that Kaede," Kagome said sitting down next to the fire pit; it was the least she could do since she brought it up.

The feast was delicious and full of random chatter. Then they heard villagers scream in terror.

Inuyasha stood sniffing the air, knowing the putrid scent.

"Ohhhh," Serena complained her mouth full of food.

"Don't worry," said Inuyasha, "It's just that mangy wolf, nothing I can't take care of," and with that he started to head outside, but then he fell to the ground as Kagome said, "Sit boy."

Kaede got up, "I'll tell the villagers to be calm and that he means us no harm," she said stepping on Inuyasha to go out.

Inuyasha grunted angrily as she did this.

"I'm going too," Shippo spoke as he kind of bounced on Inuyasha to leave the hut.

"I think I will go as well, if there are any ladies that need extra comforting words I shall do my best to aid them," Miroku said heading out as well on top of Inuyasha.

Sango groaned and followed him out, stomping rather roughly on Inuyasha, forgetting he was there.

Inuyasha moaned in pain.

Lita curiously got up and went as well, wondering why Koga was there. The other scouts, Darien, Artemis and Luna followed her making sure not to step on poor Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha nervously before getting up and following them, "Sorry," she said before exiting.

Kirara being the last one out stopped on top of Inuyasha, looked down at him, cocked her head to the side and meowed before departing.

Inuyasha picked himself up from the floor, steaming, 'That…was..hardly…necessary,' he thought clenching his fists.

"Koga," Lita said as he came up to her.

"Lita," Koga started taking her hands, "I want you to come with me to my den," he pleaded with her one last time.

Koga thought about this, like she was honestly considering it, but then she looked at the other scouts before turning back to him, "I'm sorry, I'm going to be leaving soon and I won't be able to see you again," she told him sadly.

Koga looked around then cleared his throat, "Can I at least talk to you alone," he asked.

"Uh, I guess so," she replied.

Koga led Lita outside the village. All the others watched him go debating the situation.

"I hope Lita doesn't leave us and stay here," Serena said.

"She better not stay here," said Raye a little annoyed, "she's a scout and belongs in our time."

"Besides it won't be the same without her," Amy put in.

"She just can't leave us," Serena said with a very sad expression.

Koga and Lita sat alone on the grass, "I wish we could have more time to know each other," Koga told her, "I've never liked another human like this besides Kagome."

"Yeah and I've never had feelings for a wolf like this before," she half joked as she smiled at him.

Koga sighed with a smile, "You have a nice smile."

Lita looked away, still smiling, "Uh thanks, I guess we just met the wrong way…" but she trailed off because at that moment Koga kissed her on the lips.

When they pulled away Lita was blushing and stared blankly at him for a few seconds.

Koga half smiled which made him sexier, "Are you sure you have to go?" he asked.

Lita looked down thinking of her options, if she stayed there with him she would finally have a guy who really like her and possibly even love her or she could go back with her friends and return to a life full of warding off evil and possible end up alone.

She looked into his eyes, melting even more; she had a weak spots for guys like that. He was strong and handsome yet sometimes kind.

Finally she shook her head, ridding if from any more thoughts, "I'm sorry, but I have a duty to my friends, I can't abandon my duties," she sadly looked away, why did that kiss have to be so good?

Koga looked down, then stared blankly ahead, "Well I'm really going to miss you Lita, maybe someday we can be together again."

Lita wasn't sure what he personally meant by 'being together again' meant, but she didn't care. She smiled and nodded.

Because who knew, they accidently ended up in the Feudal Era, maybe it could happen again one day, hopefully by their own choice.

A/N: sorry it's been a while since I've updated, hope you liked the chapter, there wasn't time for anything to happen between Koga and Lita much, sorry about that, but I think it's been ok for my first SM story, well part SM story, lol anyway please review and I'll have the next chapter up asap.

Next to come- they all say goodbye including Mina to Sesshoumaru and Raye gives a special goodbye to Miroku.


	13. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye

"So I guess this is really goodbye," Serena said as she held Darien's hand. In front of them stood Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well maybe we will bump into each other again," Kagome said with a small laugh as she held the sacred jewel in her hands.

Serena laughed as well remembering how she and Kagome met, "Yeah."

"I guess we better get going soon," Darien suggested.

Serena looked around at her friends who were saying their own goodbyes, "I think we should give them a little more time," she looked up at Darien, "it's not every day you have to say goodbye to friends like these who you probably will never see again."

Darien nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to share in all your wisdom with you," Amy told Miroku with a smile. She was honored to have met a wise monk of the Feudal Era; the experience had been both uplifting spiritually and mentally.

Sango rolled her eyes a little, 'What, wisdom in trickery and flirting?' she thought, but then smiled at the monk, so he wasn't that bad and he really did have brains that she usually didn't give him credit for.

Raye saw Sango looking at him and took her arm, leading her away from the two.

"Sango I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be so hard on Miroku, he really does love you," she said.

Sango blushed, "Wh..why would I care?"

Raye chuckled and in her kind voice said, "Oh I know you have feelings for him and I can tell he feels the same, I watched him save you and he really cares about you ya know."

Sango smiled as she continued to blush, "Thanks Raye."

Mina sat lonely by herself depressed. She heard someone coming up behind her and her heart leapt, hoping it was who she thought. But as the person sat down beside her, she noticed it was Lita.

Mina looked away from her, her eyes full of sadness as she rested her chin on her knees that were folded with her arms around them.

"Girl, I haven't seen you this down before," Lita said with a smile trying to be happy despite both of their situations.

Without turning to look at her, Mina asked, "So you already said goodbye to Koga?"

Lita nodded, "Yeah, I just wish we could have had more time together, I almost didn't leave him," she laughed a little.

"I don't know if I can leave," Mina told her.

Lita looked at her a little surprised, "But you got to come with us, it wouldn't be the sailor scouts without you Mina."

Mina smiled a little at her compliment then sighed gloomily again, "How is it you just meet someone and fall for them," she asked all confused.

"That is love," Lita told her without hesitation, "it's a weird thing."

As they sat there someone came out of the woods in front of them. Mina looked up slowly, she knew those white kimono pants, she knew that long fluffy boa like thing, and she knew that long silvery hair. It was Sesshoumaru, had he come to say goodbye to her?

The others turned in surprise to the new comer, Lita looked up at him, her eyes big.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Mina before frowning at the rest of them. Too prideful to stay and talk to her right then and there, he simply turned and leaved.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," called Inuyasha, "what's the matter to warn out from not defeating Naraku to take me on?" Inuyasha taunted, still pumped from the battle.

Sesshoumaru turned, "I am not here to slay you little brother, I was just walking past, besides I have no need to kill you now, I shall kill you when there isn't so many in my way," and with that he turned and left.

Mina quickly got up, "Wait Sesshoumaru," she said following him. She followed him until they were no longer in view of the others.

That's when Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to her, "Why do you have such a fascination with me?" he asked confused.

Mina had been asking herself that question ever since she met him and still wasn't sure, that is not before Lita had said something that made her think, "I think I love you," she blurted out, blushing with a silly looking smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with new wonder, but frowned and scoffed, "You are mistaken, you are just grateful that I saved you," he turned again to leave.

Mina shook her head and ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, "No, it's not like that, I thought it might have been something like that, but I really do think it's more than that."

Sesshoumaru scoffed again, "A human loving a demon," he simply walked past her, but she cut him off again.

"Do you not love me?" she asked.

He frowned at the words, "I never love humans," but he stared down at her.

Mina wasn't sure what to say now so she just pulled out the piece of jewelry she had gotten from the village, "Here, have this to remember me by," she was very skeptical that he didn't have any feelings for her, she could just see it in his eyes.

"I don't want anything from you," he said bitterly as he walked off.

"Are you scared to love someone," Mina asked turning to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped, "I told you, I don't love anyone," he turned to her again, masking his feelings with another frown.

Mina stared into his eyes, he was so stubborn, "Fine, but I'm about to leave here, and I don't know if I will ever come back."

Sesshoumaru scanned her over as if seeing through a lie. Mina turned to leave this time, but he stopped her, "Why do you love someone like me?"

Mina turned around and walked right up to him and stroked his cheek with her hand, "Because I see the good in people," she answered.

"I don't have any good in me," Sesshoumaru tried.

Mina smiled big with her eyes tightly closed, "Yes you do," she looked down at the necklace in her hand before holding it out again, this time he took it.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for saving me," Mina said, "I'm glad I met you," and, knowing it would be painful to stay any longer, she casually turned and left.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave before looking down at the necklace; it had a crafted wooden heart that was beautifully painted. Sesshoumaru didn't toss it aside or leave it there, but put it inside his kimono and walked away.

Mina returned to the clearing where her other friends were still talking to each other. Lita noticed her first and went up to her, "So what happened?" she asked.

"I told him goodbye," was all she said, planning to tell them the whole story later. Feeling weak from the experience, due to her getting killed painfully, she sat back down on the grass where she had been.

"Are you ok?" Lita asked sitting beside her.

Mina nodded, "Just tired."

"Don't cry Shippo," Luna soothed, "maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Shippo rubbed his tears away and tried being brave, "I'm not crying," he sniffled.

Artemis smiled, "Luna's right, there's no need for tears."

"Meow," added Kirara.

"Well scouts," Serena announced, "I think it's time for us to go."

Lita helped Mina up and the two made their way to the others.

Luna and Artemis wished Shippo and Kirara well before heading over to Serena and Darien.

"Well goodbye Miroku, Sango," Amy said with a smile before going up to them too.

Miroku smiled back before slinking over to Raye, "I hope you won't forget about me, I'm so lucky to have met such a beautiful ally," he flirted stroking her butt in the process.

That did it for Raye, she let out a low growl and her eyes forward in a frown. All of a sudden she hauled off and socked him one clear across the face before sticking her nose in the air and stomping off towards the others.

Sango smiled impressed before covering her mouth trying to hide her laughter at Miroku. Miroku gave her a glare.

Kagome held out the jewel in front of her as the scouts and cats stood behind Serena and Darien.

From them in the distance Koga was watching with longing eyes, "Be safe Lita," he said before kicking up speed and disappearing in a whirlwind.

Kikyo watched from a far. Not only to watch Darien leave, but to witness the destruction of the jewel. Her expression was emotionless as she watched, no longer interested in the man holding onto his girl.

Serena gave Kagome one last smile before taking the jewel in her hands into her own. Serena closed her eyes in concentration as did Kagome. Soon a light surrounded the scouts, Darien, Artemis and Luna.

The light grew and quickly sucked them in with it. The jewel hung in the air where they had been before bursting into nothingness.

Kikyo turned and walked away, the jewel was finally destroyed and the others were back where they belonged.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a sad sort of smile. Their friends were really gone now, back to the era they were meant to be in.

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, sorry, I hope you liked the chapter and no it's not quite over yet so please review.

One more thing if you read any of my stories please check out my profile from time to time, under the stories section I usually update what is currently going on with my stories, if I will continue with them yada yada, just so you know:)


	14. Back to Normal

A/N: ok, I got a review about why didn't they just go through the well, I did that because it would be too easy and the story wouldn't be as long as it was and I thought it was a good idea to have them kill Naraku at the same time and they couldn't get rid of the jewel all at once, it is my first attempt at a SM story, so please don't be too mad about it.

Chapter 14: Back to Normal

After the craziness of being stuck in the feudal era wore off things returned to normal for the sailor scouts and as usual they were chatting at their favorite bench in the park. Luna and Artemis were back at Serena's taking cat naps, the trip had done them in for a while.

"So you gave him your necklace, how romantic," Lita said.

Mina smiled.

"Wow, you got a great guy that you really seem to like and he's from five hundred years in the past, tough break," Serena said with a sympathetic tone.

"Jeez, big mouth," spoke Raye, "we're not supposed to remind her of her problems, just comfort her."

"It's ok guys, really, it wasn't meant to be and I can't change that," she said laying her head on her folded arms that rest on the table.

Deciding to change the subject Amy asked, "So how are you feeling Mina?"

"I'm doing a lot better, that rest I got at home was just what I needed," Mina saw the looks she was receiving and to convince them said, "If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru I wouldn't be alive, so I'm just grateful that he saved him, really guys I'm ok."

"Of course you are," said Serena, "you're a sailor scout and sailor scouts always bounce back."

Mina gave her a huge smile totally agreeing.

"So what about you Lita," asked Raye, "you hanging in there?"

Lita nodded, "Oh sure, you know I feel a little bad that I didn't get to know Kouga, but he was sweet to me when we went off to talk."

"Ooooh," said Serena clasping her hands together and getting a dreamy look, "sounds like something juicy happened, spill it."

Raye rolled her eyes.

Lita laughed a little, "Well he did kiss me."

All the other scouts gasped, "Awww," said Serena, "and you'll never see him again," she said with a sad look.

"Serena," Raye hissed, "who says we can't see them again, it's possible."

Amy sniggered, "Are you missing Miroku already Raye?"

Raye seethed over that comment, "I never liked that pervert."

"But he sure liked you," Serena put in teasingly.

"That's just how he is, he loves Sango," Raye explained, "and they're really sweet together."

"They are," said Serena in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah," Raye smiled, "they just don't know it yet.

"Well he is a smart person," added Amy.

"Sounds like Amy's missing his brains," said Lita with a laugh.

Then Serena suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah, I have a date with Darien, you know," she said as she got up, "that trip had brought us closer togeee, ah!" Serena screamed as she clumsily fell over her own feet.

The other scouts laughed.

"I need to get back to my studying," Amy announced still laughing and getting up from the table.

"Yeah me too," Raye said laughing the hardest as she and Amy passed Serena who was still on the ground. As they passed Raye said, "Well you should have been watching where you were going instead of fantasizing about Darien."

Serena stood back up, glaring at Raye and sticking her tongue out. While no one was looking Mina and Lita did some fantasizing of their own about the guys they left back in the Feudal Era even though they tried admitting they didn't miss them all that much.

Meanwhile…

"Wow I can't believe he's gone forever," Kagome sighed as she sat next to the campfire.

"Yeah, now we can do whatever we want without having to worry about that creep anymore," added Inuyasha stretching against a tree.

Shippo munched on his tiny fish happily.

Sango couldn't help, but smile and Miroku kept looking over her enjoying her mood.

"I guess that means that Kohaku is safe now," Kagome said bringing Sango from her thoughts.

Sango smiled even more as she nodded, "Yeah, he's free, we all are," she said glancing at Miroku's hand that no longer held the wind tunnel.

Sango smiled at Miroku with a slight hint of blushing and he smiled back at her.

"What are you going to do know Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, but the way I see it I have plenty of time to figure it out," he looked at her and Kagome could have sworn he gave her a little smile.

"Well I know what I want to do," said Miroku looking at Sango. She looked down shyly with a smile.

"Will you live with me now Sango," he asked taking her hand, not caring who was near by.

Sango apparently didn't either because she nodded, "Yes," she said feeling she would cry of happiness, she had her brother safe and now the man of her dreams wanting her as his wife.

Kagome smiled happily then looked at Shippo, "What about you Shippo," she asked.

Shippo shrugged as he finished his meal, "I don't know, I'm still a kid, I just want to have some fun right now."

Kagome nodded, they all deserved some fun after all they had been through with taking down Naraku and that's just what they all planned, to live life to its fullest.

THE END

A/N: ok, I know it says the end, but I'm debating on whether to post one more chapter, that's why I haven't put it as completed yet and if anyone thinks I should make another Inuyasha/SM crossover story send ideas or just that you think it would be a good idea in a private msg or a review in a different chapter if you've already sent a review for this chaper, anyway thanks for all the support and have a great day:)


End file.
